1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of novel chlorinecontaining compounds, which also contain combined silver. These compounds are of special interest in those applications where it is desired to obtain the bactericidal effects of chlorine in combination with the effect of silver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dichlorocyanurate complexes are disclosed in the following patents:
E. A. Matzner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,359;
E. A. Matzner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,690;
R. W. Marek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,493;
R. W. Marek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,525;
R. W. Marek, German Pat. No. 1,131,217.